


Fall Of Vader

by modern_lover



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover
Summary: As small pool of blood formed under Anakin's hand, there was a silence that burned into the lovers' ears. The roars of the lava as it bounced up and down. Clearly the Force wanted something to happen, but it shouldn't be like this.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fall Of Vader

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "deleted" scene of the Revenge of the Sith | I don't own Star Wars, I wrote this because I really wanted to. | Mentions of blood

As they arrived towards the hellish planet, Padmé wondered if Anakin would still there, and in her heart she wished he wasn't there. Her heart clenched harshly, she wanted to sob but she needed to be the woman her people needed. Her unspoken wishes of having Anakin beside her, whispering love and his warm smile. But if Obi-Wan was right. If Anakin truly killed children, he needed to be stopped. What would happen to their own child? Will they die if they failed his father? Padmé took a breath in as the ship landed, she turned to see Threepio, "What shall I do now, Mistress?" Padmé's head shook, "Stay here. I need to speak to Ani alone." "Of course!" He replied cheerfully. 

Padmé stood up, she picked up her coat and placed around her body. Unfortunately, her belly was was poking out. Padmé closed her eyes, she tried to relax herself until she grabbed the knife. A beautiful Naboo knife, it once belonged to Padmé's grandmother and it'll be the one to kill Anakin. She chewed on her lips, she stepped out of the ship and saw a figure. A shadowy figure that Padmé knew. She felt the warm air burning against her skin, "Ani." She walked slowly towards him, "Please drop your saber." Anakin without thinking twice threw his saber, Padmé could see his face. Her heart ached, his face was full of dirt like those battles during Clone Wars. He had killed again. "You know." Anakin said, his voice was broken. "That you killed younglings? Yes, I know." 

"Padmé-" 

"How could you?" Padmé's tears began to pour, "How could you kill children? After all the good you did?" Anakin's head hung, "I did it for us." His head raised to see her, his eyes were turning yellow. "I love you!" "So, you'll let the Republic die?" "I'll burn it for you!" Anakin screamed. Padmé could see the insanity running through Anakin's system, he was so close to Padmé and she feared for herself and child. "Stop it! Anakin, you know in your heart it's wrong." Anakin didn't answer, his eyes returned into his blue eyes. Padmé raised the golden knife, Anakin's head rised, he eyed the knife, "You came here to kill me." Padmé with tears in her eyes, "For our child." Anakin agreed, "Fine! Slash my throat. Kill me." Her hand trembled, "I can't." Anakin shook his head, "Padmé." He grabbed the blade with his human hand, he hissed softly with it and looked at Padmé. "You have to kill me."

As small pool of blood formed under Anakin's hand, there was a silence that burned into the lovers' ears. The roars of the lava as it bounced up and down. Clearly the Force wanted something to happen, but it shouldn't be like this. 

Nobody should die. "Why should I?" Padmé asked. Anakin dropped the knife, "Because you know." His slash hand looked horrible, his wound looked painful yet he caressed her face with it. He kissed her softly, it was such a scary moment as Padmé stabbed his heart. Anakin yelled loudly, he fell back as he grabbed the knife from his chest. Padmé jumped back, "Ani!" She wanted to help him, she stepped forward but he raised his hand. He pushed her with the Force with such a gentle feel. Anakin shook his head, "No," he swallowed, "Don't." He grabbed the knife and pulled it out. He fell on his knees, he let out a yell and Padmé ran towards him as he fell towards the ground. She quickly placed his head on her, blood was on his lips as a small smile was on his face. "Padmé, I'm sorry." He touched her face again, he touched her hair and played for it for a while. "Go inside the building, there's plans of the Empire Palpatine wants to make." Padmé couldn't say anything, her hand held Anakin's hand tightly. Anakin's eyes began to roll back, Padmé swallowed nervously, "Can you name the baby Leia or Luke? Those were the names I liked the most." Anakin said. Padmé smiled, "Of course," his hand began to lower slowly towards the ground. Anakin's eyes finally closed. Padmé let out a painful scream, she hugged Anakin against her body. She cursed the Sith, the horrible world as they forced her to kill her husband. The poor man who the world hated. 

"Padmé?" It was Obi-Wan's voice, "Is he dead?" Padmé nodded her head, Obi-Wan fell on his knees as he saw his brother. "I failed both of you. I'm sorry." Padmé closed her eyes. She slowly placed Ani's body towards the ground. She hugged herself, "It doesn't matter. Anakin loved you." Padmé forced a smile but she quickly began to cry. Obi-Wan lifted his dead brother towards the ship, Threepio slowly approach Padmé. "Mistress, you must enter. Master Obi-Wan will get the plans, I already have Master Ani's lightsaber." Padmé looked at her Droid and stood up. Her hands were covered by the blood of her loved one. "Where is Artoo?" "Behind you ma'am." Padmé saw in the corner of her eye, she felt so weak, "Come, let's leave." 

Padmé slowly walked towards the ship, she saw Anakin's body laying on her medical table. She closed her eyes, she hugged her stomach as she stepped away with the help of Threepio. Artoo let out a sad beep. Padmé sat on the driver's seat, her hand were still covered with blood. Padmé cried, _he needed to die_ , Padmé reminded herself, _even Ani knew so._ But it hurt so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this good? I tried to hit the dramatic prequel dialogue but I honestly don't think I did what I wanted.


End file.
